iWill Never Say Goodbye to You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: " 'Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you.' I say. I take a deep breath. ' I hate you Sam.' I say. Sam tries to hold back her tears but stumbles on her words as she says,' I hate you too.' " iGoodbye might just be a beginning to an ending.


Freddie

…

All I can think about is Carly. She left an hour ago and all I can do is think about her. For so long she was the girl I had a crush on and then became the greatest friend I ever had. I thought for so long that she would be the girl that I would marry and grow old with, man, I was so young and stupid. I think about when she said goodbye to me in the studio.

_We were both standing by the tech-cart. Sam was downstairs with Spencer working on the motorcycle. _

_" I never really thanked you Freddie." She says. _

_" For what?" I ask back. _

_" For being a great friend for me, and being sane with Sam." _

_" Well, I love her. I want us to get back together." I say. She puts her hand on my shoulder. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. It's short and sweet as a kiss on the cheek should be. She brings her head back and looks into my eyes. _

_" Sam is a very lucky girl to have you. Just remember that the next time she says she is going to rip your head off." Carly says. _

_" I will." I pull her into a hug and hold her close. " Don't have too much fun in Italy." I hear her sniffle. " Please don't cry now." I add. _

_" I'm trying not to, trust me." She pulls away and takes my hand. She looks into my eyes again. There has been a bit too much of this._

_" Please make sure Gibby doesn't take his shirt off again until he gets abs." She says. _

_" I'll count on it." She walks out of the studio, leaving me. Twenty minutes later Gibby shows up in the elevator and pulls me out to go get him a new head. I call Sam during the head process and bring up that we should get back together. She starts yelling at me before I get a chance to talk and then Gibby flipped out. I knew that was the worst time to mention it to her._

I bring my eyes down from the ceiling. I hop off my bed and make my way to my door. I come to the kitchen. My mom is making a dinner that I actually like. She must be trying to make me feel better about the whole thing. I walk out and knock on the Shay's door. iCarly is over. Actually, _over. _That just hit me hard.

" Come in." I hear Spencer yell. I walk through the door. Spencer sits on the sofa eating frosting.

" You miss her too?" I ask.

" She's my little sister. I knew I had to say goodbye to her when she goes off to college but, it hurts so much!" He takes another bite and puts down the container. I sit next to him and hug him.

" We're all going to miss her." I say. He sniffles a bit. He pulls out of the hug and resumes to his chocolate frosting with sprinkles. I get up and head upstairs to the studio. I pass Carly's room, trying to hold back the tears from all the moments we had together in their. Just her, Sam and I just talking and hanging around like we always do. I finally take the last flight of stairs to bring me to the studio. I become overwhelmed with feelings. I come to the glass door and see Sam, sitting all alone in the studio. Perfectly in the middle of the room, legs crossed like an indian at a bonfire. I can tell by the look on her face that she has been crying for a while. I open the door, trying to be the brave one here. She immediately turns her head to me. She coughs on trying to breathe.

" Sam," I say. She can't find the words to talk. She just continues to cry. I kneel down next to her and hug her. Soon Sam's head drops on my chest. She still cries her heart out. I rub her back to make her feel better. Slowly but surely she calms down. She grips on to my hands.

" I miss her so much." She says. " And it even hasn't been twenty-four hours." She jokes. I laugh for a second.

" It's alright Sam." I say. I kiss her forehead. I look down at her face and another tear escapes her eye. I wipe it away with my thumb. A moment of silence appears. I don't feel like the world is moving but just in the moment, it's just Sam and I alone in the studio.

" Carly and you were the best thing that ever happened to me." She says. " If it wasn't for you two I would be in juvie and probably paying my debt back to society with pay checks from El Taco Guapo."

" It's true." I joke, trying to make her happy. She laughs for a minute, picking up her head. I sit down next to her.

" I know that I will be able to talk to her over the phone when I have a problem but it's not the same. After Italy she's going off to NYU. You are going off to Cal Tech. I'm going off to Rhode Island for Johnson and Wales." Her head falls on my shoulder. " I just have a really bad feeling that will never see each other again."

" Why do you think that?"

" Because that's the way life works." She says looking into my eyes. I take her hand. I stand up and she does the same. We walk out of the studio. I lead her down the stairs, out the apartment door. I keep on looking back at her. She has a half smile. I come to the fire escape and open the window. I step over. I hold on to Sam's hands as I help her over.

" Why did you bring me here?" She asks. " This is where we had our first kiss." She comments. A tear escapes from the corner of her eye.

" Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you." I say. I take a deep breath. " I hate you Sam." I say. Sam tries to hold back her tears but stumbles on her words as she says,

" I hate you too." I smile, take a step closer, put my hands on her waist, like always, and kiss her passionately like I have ever done before. Her hands hold on to the nap of my neck as she kisses back. I bite on her lip causing her to moan, she fingers grip on the end of my hair. We kiss for a while until we both decide to breath. Our foreheads click.

" There is only a month of school left." I say.

" What are we possibly going to do?" Sam jokes.

" I don't know." I joke back. She laughs and sits down on the ledge, I join her and we watch the night sky with the stars shining bright. We both hear the sound of an airplane. My eyes lock on the logo, **ItalyAir**.

" That must be her plane." I say.

" Let's hope she is in first class." I add.

Carly

...

I look down from the window and see Seattle. I will miss it so much. It was my home for so long. I hope Spencer meets a nice girl. I hope Sam and Freddie got back together. I hope they end senior year with a bang. I feel a hand fall on mine. I turn my head to my dad.

" Say goodbye to Seattle honey." He says. I turn my head back to the window. I see the Bushwell Plaza sign.

" I will never say goodbye dad." I say. I rest my head on the window and think off all the memories with all my friends and people that I've gotten to meet. Wait a minute, just how cute are the boys in Italy?

* * *

**Now you are aloud to cry. This just came to me on Saturday as I was watching the last installment of the Twilight movie. This was based off of the plot summary and the promos. I knew a lot of people have been saying that there should be a fire-escape scene so I added it. I hope this is an accurate account of iGoodbye because, well, that will be _AWESOME! _**

**I just want to thank the iCarly cast. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Noah Munck and Jerry Trainer for being the greatest cast ever. I want to thank Dan Schneider for creating iCarly and making me realize that I want to be a screenwriter. Thank you so much and I hope this episode goes off with a bang! **

**ALSO, I am never going to say goodbye to fanfiction. I am going to continue making iCarly fanfictions along with other television shows. I WILL NEVER KILL THE FANFICTIONS! Have a great Thanksgiving and let's make this my most reviewed fanfiction! R&R **


End file.
